


Let's Go to the Mall

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having fun is what it's all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to the Mall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greensilver (Trelkez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



Download (20MB, wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?vrp16s7c5dq3v2q) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/nRlWAAlw/Dogstar_-_Lets_Go_to_the_Mall.html)

[Let's Go to the Mall](http://vimeo.com/84852945) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : whatever

**Music** : Let's Go to the Mall by Robin Sparkles


End file.
